He's Gone Or Is He?
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: He died 200s years ago, they were all sure of it. So why is it that a boy who looks exactly like him has showed up 200 years later with absolutely no memories aside from two years ago. Did he really die that day or did something happen that they didn't know? Read and find out what happens. Rating may change but I'm not sure, sasunaru


He's Gone... Or Is He?

hi I'm starting another story that I probably wont finish for awhile but it was stuck in my mind and I just had to type it out and since I'm sure I would forget about it I decided to post it so yeah I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

"_GO!" A blond haired fox demon commanded his friends as he was holding up a shield to protect them from an on coming attack. _

"_But Naru!" A raven-haired demon tried to change his friend and lovers mind._

"_No Sasuke you and everyone here are of important blood, I'm just some low orphan demon who can't do much if I can protect you then I'm happy." Naru_ _said while smiling at his friends, he then shoved them into a safe room and put a shield over top of it so that way his friends couldn't leave. "Everyone I love you all." He then ran to where the monster that was attacking them was. _

"_NARU!" His_ _friends yelled trying to break out of his barrier but it was to strong. A moment later a bright light shone and the barrier Naruto made disappeared. Everyone rushed out of the hole and were the fight had been, there they saw the monster dead but not a sign of Naruto. Sasuke kneeled down to the ground and cried out, "NARUUUUU!" _

(200 years later)

Sasuke sprang out of his bed with sweet dripping down his neck and a tear slipping from his eye. His blacker then black eyes looked around his room looking for any sign of danger but found non. Sighing Sasuke laid back down on his bed. "Its been 200 years and I still can't forget about Naru." Sasuke closed he eyes and sighed again, "Naru… I miss you."

(Later)

"Hey Sasuke!" A pink haired girl called to her raven friend. Not in much mood to talk Sasuke just kept walking like he never heard her. To bad for him Sakura is a very persistent girl. "Mou! Sasuke!" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke's arm making him turn to her.

Getting annoyed Sasuke decided to answer. "What Sakura?" She could tell simply but the sound of his voice that he was in a bad mood. Softening her eyes a bit she asks, "Bad dreams?"

Despite Sakura being incredibly annoying she was one of Sasuke's best friends. "I had a dream about _that_ day." Sasuke said not looking her in the eye. _That _day, the day Narudied, had affected them all. Although Sasuke was the one who took it the hardest, Sakura was also close friends with Naru, so _that _day was always hard to talk about.

"Oh." Was all she could say. For a while they just stood there lost in their memories of_that_ day, when there other demon friends interrupted them.

"Oi what's with the sad faces?" Kiba said snapping them out of their daydream. Both Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to see all of their friends there. There was Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata; Gaara's siblings were still sleeping.

"Oh you guys." Sasuke said in a bland voice.

"Yes we're here we've been here for like three minutes just what were you thinking?" Neji said in an annoyed voice.

"_That_ day." Was all Sakura said and everyone went quite. Kiba not liking this too much decided to speak up.

"Well stop it! It was over *200 years* and we don't need to anymore depressing thoughts, in case you forgot where going back to school!" Kiba said. (A/N: the * meant that he whispered) And he was right; although they were over 200 years old they still looked like high schoolers, so of course they went to high school, much to Kiba's dismay.

For a moment they all just stared at him then Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru all smiled at him. In all honestly it was thanks to Kiba they had been able to sometimes talk about Naru because they were so similar. Just then the moment was ruined with someone screaming.

"MOOVVEEE!" A loud voice came from behind them. Not know what happened next, something slammed into Sasuke causing him to fall down. "I-tai!" The voice on top of Sasuke said; Sasuke felt the person move so he looked up. A deep piercing familiar blue met with Sasuke's black as night eye. For a moment they just stared in each other eyes and for the longest time Sasuke felt something inside of him stir.

"Ahem!" A cough from someone brought the two of them back from reality. The man on top of Sasuke got up and everyone was amazed at what they saw, it was Naru! For a while they all just stared at him and he just stared back but then the bell for school rang making this Naru impersonator jump. He then looked at the clock, and his eyes widen largely. "OH SHIT! I'm late! Sorry for knocking you down! BYE!" The boy said while running towards the direction of the school, pushing other people out of his way.

The group of demon friends where in shock, they just saw an almost exact replica of there thought to be dead friend. "No way…" it was Kiba to speak first.

"D-do you think that was him?" Hinata timidly asked.

"It can't be, can it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course its not." Neji stated.

"But what if it is?" Gaara spoke for the first time.

"Its not." Sasuke said surprising everyone. Sasuke then got up and walked towards the school. '_He cant be alive! I've already coped that I lost him. I'm not going to get false hopes up for something so unlikely. But his eyes really did look like… NO! He's gone! Face it already Sasuke! You lost him along time ago.'_

(In class)

The group of friends were sitting in the back like they always do when the teacher finally came in. "Hello everyone as you know I am Kakashi Hatake, and you may all call me Kakashi-sensei. Now today..." but he never finished because just then someone came running into his room.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the new student. Sorry I'm late that old hag of a principle wouldn't let me go, I have a note." Naruto said while holding up the note, he then got up in front of the room and proceeded to introduce himself. "Hello as I said I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I have no memories aside from two years ago, and I have no family. If you say you know my there's a good chance I won't remember you. Please be kind to me!" He said with a grin at the end. There was something inside of Sasuke moving when he heard Naruto say that, for some reason, he some emotion that felt like hope, the hope that this could be his Naru, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Soo how was it any good? Do you like it? do you hate it? Please tell me! Ill give you a cookie if you do! Ok well dont forget to check out myother stories!


End file.
